Simba (Writer's Fanfics)
Simba is the protagonist of Jungle Book And Lion King The Crossover. The son of Mufasa and Sarabi, Simba was next in line to rule the Pride Lands. These plans were disrupted when Simba's uncle, Scar, murders Mufasa and blames Simba for the former's death. Overwhelmed with guilt, Simba flees the Pride Lands while Scar rules as king. It was then up to Simba to face his troubled past in order to reclaim his throne and rightful place in the Circle of Life. Upon entering adulthood, Simba marries his childhood friend, Nala, and has a cub with her named Kiara. Appearance Newborn Simba was very small with a large head. He had light spots on his head and body, as newborn lions usually have. As a cub, Simba has "brownish-gold" fur, with a lighter cream color accenting his belly, muzzle, and paws. He has large, bright eyes with orange irises (red as an adult) and yellow scleras; his upper lids are a deep tawny. Additionally, he has a light pink nose and four black whiskers on either side of his muzzle, and the insides of his ears are tawny and rimmed with black. Kid Simba boasts a small tuft of hair on top of his head and a short bushy tail. He has somewhat stocky proportions. As an adolescent, Simba retains much of the appearance he had as a cub but is more lithe. He has a mop of reddish-orange hair growing on the top of his head and partially down his neck; this is the early stage of his mane growing in. He also has some noticeable darker colorations on his body, such as a brownish point above his nose. As a young adult, Simba is much larger and his body is muscular. His russet mane is now fully grown and covers the entirety of his neck and much of his back, and his ears are barely seen. His eyes are smaller in relation to his head and are more oval-shaped. In the sequel Simba's Pride, now a full grown adult, the colors of his pelt and mane are somewhat duller, and he has a more aged look and a heavier build. Personality and traits As a cub, Simba is curious, adventurous, and almost foolishly brave, always sniffing for something fun to do. Energetic and rambunctious, he can make even the scariest of places into an adventure, with much bravery on hand, evident in the way he confidently stands up to predators and defends his friends even in the face of death. However, unlike his father Mufasa, Simba is less careful about his bravery, throwing himself in harm's way for no good reason. Still young, he is foolishly brave and too arrogant for his own good, nearly getting himself and his friend Nala killed. Thinking himself strong and capable, Simba has an ego the size of the Serengeti. He is known to claim Nala's ideas as his own and loves to show off his status to the other animals of the Pride Lands, often overstepping his authority in doing so. He basks in the prospect of becoming king and readily looks forward to the day when he can order around his subjects. In this way, he is somewhat stuck-up and pompous. Despite this, Simba is good at heart and longs to become the wise king that his father is. The cub glorifies Mufasa, wanting to be just like him when he grows up, and suffers much grief whenever he disappoints him. When his father dies, Simba suffers severe emotional trauma, thinking the death to be his fault. Following Mufasa's fall, Simba becomes somewhat withdrawn and depressed, no longer putting value in his own life. It takes the efforts of Timon and Pumbaa to make Simba forget his past and move on with life. As an adolescent, Simba picks up a happy, carefree lifestyle, thinking nothing of his responsibilities back home. In addition, Simba's vocabulary changes drastically (as he now says "Father" instead of "Dad", and "Scar" instead of "Uncle Scar"). In the jungle, he develops somewhat grotesque habits, burping and eating bugs alongside his lazy companions. No longer the respected prince of the Pride Lands, Simba becomes sedentary and stubbornly refuting of his past life. Having been tainted in mind by his well-meaning friends, Simba no longer sees the need to help others and would rather lock himself away in bliss than face reality. However, this changes when he grows into a young adult, with his childhood friend Nala reminding him of his responsibilities back home. When faced with his dark past, Simba is prone to reacting defensively, losing his mostly well-controlled temper in bouts of fury. This stems from his sensitivity toward his past, as he thinks himself to be the cause of so much pain and turmoil. Ridden by guilt, Simba will do anything to blame his troubles on someone else, though he ultimately does face the truth. Despite his guilt-ridden conscience, Simba is forced into maturity when he has to face his past, holding himself accountable to the land he once swore to defend. Once accepting of his duties, he becomes a new character, stronger in will than before. Unlike the old Simba, who would rather avoid an argument, this new Simba does not tolerate being bullied and refuses to stand for abuse, being particularly defensive of his mother. When challenged, Simba becomes rough around the edges, determined to have his way and unwilling to stand for compromise. No longer an innocent cub, he is brave when he has to be, standing up for his land and his pride. Despite this rough exterior, Simba is still good at heart, sparing his uncle even after learning that Scar has been framing him his whole life, having killed Mufasa in cold blood. Simba's good will only extends so far, however, as he has a kingdom to think about, and he ultimately sets aside total forgiveness in order to keep his pride safe, sending Scar into exile. This decision proves that he is growing into a leader, learning the importance of mercy within authority. Once a full-grown adult and a father, Simba has matured to a new level, now totally fixated on his duties as a king and a father. For all his benevolence and inherent goodness, Simba is not without fault, as he is overprotective of his daughter Kiara, willing to break a promise to her in order to keep her safe. In this way, Simba shows that he does not fully respect his daughter, seeing himself as the older and wiser pride member. Thinking himself to know better, he often becomes blind to the outside world, focusing only on his family and their safety. In doing so, he comes to harm those around him. Simba is so determined to keep his family and kingdom safe that he sacrifices his slow-to-anger attitude from the first film for arrogance, paranoia, and suspicion, preferring to jump into situations without first coming to understand them. Such decisions frequently lead to clashes with Kiara and occasionally Nala, who recognizes the arrogance that has returned from Simba's cubhood. At times, this attitude gets the better of Simba, as his enemies take advantage of it to bait him into dangerous situations. Toward the end of the film, Simba finally loses his rational behavior and temporarily abandons all reason due to sustained injuries, a growing sense of anger, and the stress of being a monarch. He begins to throw fits of retribution, constantly overrides pleas, and even outright states that he must follow in Mufasa's pawprints, despite acting nothing like his benevolent father. Perhaps because he is so overprotective of Kiara, Simba is paranoid and unwilling to forgive, segregating the Outsiders for supporting the late Scar. His trust is considerably hard to earn, as he refuses to accept Kovu even after the young lion saves his daughter's life. With the belief that he knows best, Simba is quick to jump to conclusions, not giving others a chance to speak for themselves. Despite this, Simba does later learn his lesson, being willing to accept the words of his daughter. Unlike his enemy Zira, he is eventually able to let go of the past and forgive. Having accepted the wisdom of his daughter, Simba becomes a greater leader, more open to his enemies and willing to give others a second chance. Trivia * In the crossover fan-fictions, he appears as the main protagonist and in some crossovers, he's not. Appearances in Fanfictions '' Jungle Book And Lion King The Crossover '' Gallery Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Protagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Writer's Characters Category:Males Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Pride Landers